marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Hyde (Alternate Version)
aka Calvin Zabo Affiliations Solo d8, Buddy d10, Team d6 Distinctions Medical Genius, plus one set: Man of Science: Charming Facade, Unhindered by Morality The Monster Within: Full of Rage, Sadist Power Sets Man of Science Superhuman Stamina d10 SFX: Healing Transformation. Shutdown Man of Science to activate The Monster Within and recover physical stress and step back physical trauma. SFX: Master Manipulator. Spend a doom die to step up a Psych Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. Limit: Involuntary Transformation. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that anger or offend him. Immediately after this occurs, make a reaction against the doom pool (including emotional stress). Failure means Man of Science shuts down. Activate The Monster Within and recover physical stress and step back physical trauma. The Monster Within Enhanced Reflexes d8, Enhanced Senses d8, Enhanced Speed d8, Godlike Stamina d12, Superhuman Durability d10, Superhuman Strength d10 SFX: Chaos and Mayhem. After a successful action, step up the effect die by +1 and spend it into the doom pool rather than inflicting stress or creating a complication. SFX: Healing Factor. Spend a doom die to recover physical stress and step back physical trauma. SFX: Mighty Blow. Spend d6 from the doom pool to double Superhuman Strength for one action. SFX: Versatile. Split Superhuman Strength into 2d8 or 3d6. Limit: Involuntary Transformation. Shutdown The Monster Within while stressed out, asleep, or unconscious. Recover that stress or wake up to activate Man of Science. If emotional trauma is received, shutdown The Monster Within until that trauma is recovered. Limit: Side Effects. Change any The Monster Within power into a complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover that power. Specialties Combat Expert d8, Medical Master d10, Psych Master d10, Science Expert d8 History Calvin Zabo is a brilliant doctor who has long been fascinated with the idea that all people have a repressed personality driven by the id without the restraints imposed by the superego. Furthermore, appropriate psychopharmacology can either inhibit or encourage this “monster within”. Inspired by his own dark urges and a rather imaginative reading of Robert Louis Stevenson's The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, Calvin concocted a potent mix of chemicals that, when he drank them, transformed him into a hulking, superhumanly powerful being motivated by rage and cruelty. Personality In either form, Calvin is dangerously amoral. When not transformed into Mister Hyde, he presents the charming facade of a genteel healer of minds and bodies. In truth, he is a highly intelligent psychopath. As Mister Hyde, he seethes with rage that is barely controlled at best, and he derives pleasure from hurting and terrorizing those weaker than he. Abilities & Resources In either form, Calvin has amazing healing powers (although Mister Hyde's recuperative abilities are greater). Calvin is a master of human psychology and manipulation. Mister Hyde is superhumanly strong and resistant to injury. Due to imperfections in his transformative formula, Calvin cannot always control when he changes to and from Mister Hyde. Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Masters of Evil